Legend of the Wolf
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: Gutsy is a pirate captain. He listens to no one and takes what he wants. But one day in port, a strange beast, the legend his ship is named for herself, is brought aboard, and Gutsy feels a strong desire to protect her. Is it possible that the Wolf Aiko has touched Gutsy's once-hard heart?
1. Chapter 1

_Legend of the Wolf_

Gutsy Smurf replaced his pistol in its holster. He turned to glare down at his crewmates, his sapphire eyes burning in anger.

"Anysmurf challenges me position again, 'e'll get worse," he growled warningly. "Yeh don' like me as captain, yeh can jump of the boat or leave at the next port. Tha' clear?"

The Smurfs nodded quickly, eyes still wide from the fate of the unfortunate Smurf who had dared challenge Gutsy for the captaincy of the ship, _Wolf Aiko_. The ship had been named after an ancient legend of a Smurfette once human, who had been befallen with a terrible curse, giving her a beast like appearance. Most Smurfs feared the old legend. Gutsy loved it.

Brainy glanced at Grouchy as Gutsy returned to the Captain's Quarters. "Gutsy…is something wrong with him?"

"I hate something wrong with him," Grouchy growled, "but yeah…I feel it, too…something's got Gutsy vexed…and mark my words, that which vexes Gutsy should vex us all."

* * *

Gutsy sat staring down at his desk, fingers entwined, chin on his hands. Somehow, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Not because he had killed the Smurf- he had by all accounts deserved it- but because he had killed the Smurf onboard the _Wolf Aiko_. He had killed the Smurf on his precious ship, which should be an terrible sin.

Sighing, Gutsy got up from his desk and moved to lie down in his hammock. Somehow, he'd find a way to wipe this part of his slate clean.

* * *

Two weeks later they pulled into port. As usual, Gutsy gave Grouchy a list of things he wanted or needed, before he'd slam the door closed and lock it tightly.

What was not usual was what came back.

Two Smurfs lugged the huge cage forward onto the deck. The beast inside yowled in fury, but the many Smurfs just laughed and began taunting it.

Gutsy, hearing the commotion, opened the door to his quarters. He stalked forward, glaring at his crew. They all slowly backed away from the cage, leaving Gutsy free to see what was inside.

He felt a gasp rise in his throat as he stared at the contents. Inside was a terrible Demon; a female girl, with wolf's fangs, claws, ears, and a tail. Suddenly, the legend of the Wolf Aiko replayed in his head.

He kneeled down for a better look at her. She had blonde hair, cut in an A line, but red ears. She had icy eyes, hidden behind half-moon glass frames, and a sort of red wolf's coat covering her upper body. She wore a strange material, blue colored, to cover her legs. Both the coat and the material were long enough that they hid her arms and legs from view, but her midriff was slightly exposed.

She glared at him, an animalistic snarl rising between her sharp teeth, and she swiped at him through the bars of the cage, trying to claw him.

Gutsy was hardly concious of the desicion as he said, "Grouchy."

"Aye, Captain?" Groucy asked, looking at him.

"Ah wan' yeh ta smurf this ta me cabin. Cage an' all. Make sure yeh bring the keys."

"A-aye, Captain," Grouchy stuttered, surprised.

Gutsy smirked slightly, then turned to return to his cabin. He paused at the door. "An' Grouchy?"

"C-Captain?"

"Anysmurf touches 'er again, 'e answers to me," Gutsy growled, before returning to the depths of the Captain's Quarters.

* * *

A few minutes later, Grouchy and Brainy had successfully placed the cage in Gutsy's cabin near his desk.

"A-anything else, C-Captain?"

"Dinner an' brandy," Gutsy ordered. Noticing the she-beast gazing mournfully at him he added, "an' some raw meat fer our newest passenger."

"Aye, Captain," Grouchy nodded, before closing the door to the cabin.

Gutsy got out of his seat and once again kneeled so he was at the Demoness's level. "'Ello," he said softly. "Ah'm Gutsy."

She stared at him, unreacting.

"Do yeh 'ave a name?"

"I...I did...once." Her voice was cracked from lack of use, as if she hasn't spoken a real word in years. And yet, it was still the most beautiful sound Gutsy had ever heard.

"Wha' does tha' mean?" Gutsy asked her, confused.

"I'm not a free thing anymore," she pointed out sadly. "I belong to you. I have to be whatever you want. Pet. Slave. Worker. I have to do as Master commands." She curled up into a submissive posture, head on hands, tail down, ears back. "Your wish is my command, Master. You may do with me what you will. I am a slave and have no right but that which you give me. I am to obey you fully, as is my new purpose."

Gutsy suddenly notice her eyes were dull and lifeless, her fur and body mostly ungroomed. She had the look of a wild animal, like a stray dog, who had been beaten into submission.

"Ah'm not yer master," Gusty said softly. "Ah'm yer friend."

"You don't have to lie," she croaked dully. "We aren't friends. When I had friends, I wasn't locked in a cage."

Gutsy felt a surge of pity for her. "'Ere." He took the keys from the desk and undid the lock shutting her inside the cage. Then he tossed the infernal thing out the open window.

She hesitated, looking to him as if to inquire of treachery.

"Come on," Gutsy coaxed. "Ah won' 'urt yeh."

Slowly but surely, she came out, looking as though she expected him to beat her any second. When she was out, there was a knock and Greedy entered, carrying the night's dinner. "Oh! Excuse me, Captain, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said, staring at Gutsy sitting across from the Demoness.

The wolf girl's ears pinned themselves to the back of her head, and her tail curled between her legs.

"I's fine," Gutsy growled. "Yeh kin leave now, Greedy."

The chef turned, scrambling to obey.

"Sorry. Here," Gutsy added, passing her the raw meat. "I's all yers. Ah 'aven't done anythin' ta it, Ah swear."

She moved forward hesitantly, then plucked the meat from his grip. She skittered into a corner and began gnawing hungrily at it, as though she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Gutsy stayed silent, watching her. Finally, she finished, then looked up at him. He must have looked intimidating because she immediately whimpered and put her face in he hands. "S-sorry, M-Master..."

"Fer wha'? Bein' hungry?" Gutsy asked her.

"M-my last M-Master was p-punishing me," she whimpered. "I w-wasn't supposed to eat anything..."

"Ah'm sorry," Gutsy said quietly. "Bu' Ah won' 'urt yeh. Kin yeh tell me yer name now?"

She blinked her icy eyes at him, then said quietly, "My name was Aiko."

* * *

Gutsy tried giving Aiko his hammock to sleep in, but she refused. So, he ended up making a bed in the corner for her. When he had finished, Aiko carefully crafted it into a nest that fit her body perfectly.

Gutsy yawned. "I's gettin' late...Ah better turn in, Aiko."

"Yes, Mas-I mean, Gutsy."

Gutsy smiled kindly at her. "Don' worreh. Yeh'll get used ta it. In the mean time, get some rest, arright?"

Aiko cautiously closed her eyes. Within moments, her breathing was deeper and light snores could be heard.

_She must be exhausted_, Gutsy thought. _After all, she's probably been fighting all day._

He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. Her whole body was curled up, her arms folded across her chest, and her glasses still perched on her nose.

Gutsy gently removed the half-moon spectacles, and yelped slightly. A piece of glass had fallen from one lense. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the lenses were shattered; Aiko must be truly blind to wear these.

He carefully set the spectacles on his desk, then turned to sit down beside her again. He placed a finger to her wrist, and felt the red fur move slightly. Underneath, her skin was raised. Gutsy carefully moved the fur coat slightly to see that Aiko's whole wrist was marred with scars.

He wanted to shake her awake, to demand to know who her 'Masters' had been, to demand to know why she was injured, why her glasses were broken.

But he had told her that she could sleep, and it would be cruel to wake her now, just when she was feeling good enough to.

He decided to sleep. Perhaps his head would be clearer in the morning, and then he could ask her about her injuries.

* * *

"Where do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's a she."

"Doesn't matter if we can't find her."

"Think she jumped out the window?"

"Captain pushed her out, more like."

There were snickers from the group. Gutsy did a quick assessment. There were four Smurfs in his cabin. _How did they get in here?_ he wondered. Then he remembered he'd forgotten to lock the door.

He decided Grouchy and Brainy must still be asleep. That was the only way they could have snuck in.

Turning slightly, he checked to see if they had seen the nest yet. A Smurf moved forward. "She must have slept here...but I can't see her. Where IS she?"

Silently thanking his lucky stars Aiko was safe, Gutsy sat up, pulling his pistol from his holster. "Wha' are yeh doin' in me cabin? Tha's th' REAL question," he snarled.

"We-we-!" One Smurf stuttered.

"We were just-!" Another began.

"Save it," Gutsy growled. "Out of 'ere, now. Ah ever catch yeh in me quarters again, Ah'll 'ave yer hides."

The Smurfs scrambled to obey. The second they had dashed out of his cabin, Gutsy locked the door, then turned to inspect it. "Aiko? Yeh here?"

There was a soft whimper from above him. "Y-yes..."

He looked up. Aiko was sitting on a rafter above his head, her claws digging into the wood, and her eyes, with her glasses, wide.

"Are yeh alright?" Gutsy asked her, genuinely concerned.

"F-fine..." she slid down from the rafter, landing at his feet.

"How did yeh get up there?" Gutsy asked her.

"I jumped." She smiled slightly, before adding, "I almost didn't hear them, though. I-it WAS okay that I did, r-right?" she added.

"Of course it was. Stupid smurfstards shouldn' be in 'ere, anyway." Gutsy paused. "Aiko...Ah...Ah saw yer...yer wrist...last night. Are yeh...are yeh okay? Who did tha' ta yeh?"

"My...my Master..."

"Who was...?" Gutsy prompted gently.

"My...my father."

Gutsy stared at her. "Y-yer father?"

She nodded. "I...I used to be like you...but my mother didn't like me...and she cursed me so I looked like this...and gave me to my father as...a pet."

"A _PET_?!" Gutsy half-roared, staring at her. "Wha' kinda bitch was yer mother, Aiko?"

"A-an evil one. G-Gutsy?" Aiko whimpered, her red ears pinning themselves to her head an her blonde tail tucking between her legs.

"Yes, Aiko?"

"Are you...I mean, you aren't going to...to..."

"Ta wha'?" Gutsy asked, gently using his thumb and forefinger to tilt her chin up so her icy eyes gazed into his sapphire ones.

"T-to...hurt..me..."

"No. Ah promise yeh Ah won'. Ah don' 'urt Smurfs down on their luck. Ah wan' ta 'elp yeh, Aiko. Ah wan' yeh ta know yeh kin confide in me. Yeh kin tell me anythin'. Ah wan' ta protect yeh. Ah wan' yeh ta feel safe around me. Ah wan' fer yeh ta know no' everysmurf wan's ta make yeh their playthin'."

"I don't really count as a Smurf... I'm the Wolf Aiko. Pet of the Scarred Soul, Jim."

Gutsy didn't like just how accurate this legend was. "Ah though' Jim didn' let anyone see his pet," he said cautiously.

"He didn't. But not everyone lives forever...especially when they have claws in their throats..."

Gutsy stared at her. A hand moved involuntarily to his throat as he realized what she was telling him.

Aiko gave him a dull look, and Gutsy saw the years of grief and pain in her dead, icy eyes. "S-sorry...I scared you, r-right...?"

"Wha' scares me," Gutsy began, the words entirely true and heartfelt, "is tha' yeh 'ad ta do tha' ta stop yer own father doin' those thin's ta yeh, Aiko."

He held out his arms, an offering. She cautiously moved so she was sitting on his lap, and he hugged her to his chest. "Ah'll never 'urt yeh...Ah'll always protect yeh..." Gutsy murmured to her.

_Why, though?_ Gutsy asked himself silently. _Why do I feel the need to protect her...? Why has she touched me icy heart, where plenty of others have failed...? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Legend of the Wolf_

"Captain?"

Gutsy glared over at Grouchy. "Wha'? Is somethin' wrong? Do yeh need me?"

"Um, not exactly-"

"Then I don' wan' ta smurf it." Gutsy turned away.

"N-no! C-Captain, are you sure that- that that thing isn't…you know…."

"Isn' wha', exactly?" Gutsy spat at him furiously.

"Isn't…BEWITCHING you," Grouchy offered.

"Yeh think tha', eh? Yeh think yer ol' Captain's off 'is rocker? 'E's lost 'is marbles? Shoul' be smurfed off ta a loony bin?"

"N-no! o-of c-course n-not, I-I-!"

"Quit tryin' ta think, Grouchy," Gutsy snarled. "Ah know what Ah've go' meself into better than YOU do."

Gutsy turned and walked into his cabin, slamming the door and locking it.

Aiko raised her head from her spot in the corner. "Something wrong?" Her voice was light and teasing; three weeks ago she would have been cowering and begging him not to hit her.

"Aye. Grouchy seems ta think yer brainwashing me. Yer no', are yeh?" Gutsy grinned jokingly at her.

"No. If I were, Grouchy wouldn't be around so much. He smells," Aiko teased, making a false grimace of distaste.

"Aye," Gutsy grinned, with a laugh like a bark. "Tha' 'e does."

Gutsy laid down on his hammock and patted a space beside him. "C'mon up."

Aiko jumped up, landing beside him. Her red ears twitched and he grinned slightly as her yellow-blonde swished about them.

He carefully moved to stroke her blonde hair, and she cautiously rested her head on his chest. Gutsy smiled as Aiko yawned and curled closer to him, her tail hanging off the hammock.

* * *

A few days passed, and Aiko ventured out of Gutsy's cabin. She gazed around her, intrigued.

Everysmurf was hard at work, following Gutsy's orders. The captain turned, seeing her. "Aiko? Wha' are yeh doin'?"

Aiko looked up at him. "Exploring," she explained, her tail wagging at him. "I've memorized your ENTIRE cabin."

"Oh, really?" Gutsy asked, amused.

"Yes. Your window is exactly three paces from your desk. You keep your quills six claw-lengths from the map which is one claw length to close to the bottom of your desk to be in the middle. Your hammock-"

"Okay, okay," Gutsy laughed. "You memorized it, Ah get it!"

Aiko grinned toothily up at him. "I'm hungry. Where does the fat Smurf work?"

"Greedy works in the kitchens below deck. But Ah'd rather yeh didn' eat me chef."

"I'm not gonna eat him," Aiko pouted, before making a face. "He's too fatty. I'm gonna make him give me raw meat!"

Gutsy paused for a moment. Aiko seemed willing to eat anything that was meat, and they were starting to run low on meat for the crew members. "Aiko," he said slowly, "wha' if Ah 'ad Grouchy do some fishin' for yeh? Do yeh like fish?"

Aiko looked at him. "Fish? I've never tried fish." She wagged her tail excitedly, her icy eyes gleaming. "Can I have fishies? PLEEEEEAASE, Gutsy?"

"A'course yeh can. Ah'll 'ave Grouchy get yeh some after 'e finishes 'is chores. 'E shouldn' be too long."

"Yay~!" Aiko sang.

* * *

Gutsy laughed as Grouchy glanced at Aiko in annoyance. She was sitting on a barrel beside him as he tried to concentate on the bobber floating along in the ocean. "Do you mind?" Grouchy asked at last.

Aiko's tail was wagging like mad. She grinned at him with amused icy-blue eyes. "No," she said, then yipping excitedly. "You got one!"

Grouchy turned just as the fish gave an almighty tug. Grouchy began reeling it in madly, panting, "This- is- a- big one!"

Aiko grinned. "Yummy~! Gimme the fishie! I wanna eat the fishie!"

Grouchy finally managed to haul a huge fish on board. "Wee~! Thankies!" Aiko squealed, pouncing on the fish.

Everysmurf stared at Aiko as she ripped a huge chunk of meat of the still flopping-about beast. "Sit still, fishie, I'm eating!" She reprimanded, using her claws to hold the beast down.

""Ow's it taste?" Gutsy grinned at her.

"Nummy~!" Aiko squealed. "Thankies, Gutsy-san!"

Gutsy didn't know what Aiko meant by that, but it seemed to be affectionate. He laughed as she bit down yet again and pulled up a chunk of pink meat. "Glad yeh like it, lassie," he laughed.

In no time at all, Aiko had finished the huge fish. "Kii~! Grouchy~! Catch me another one!"

* * *

Aiko licked her lips and began brushing her tail out with her claws.

"Is she a wolf, or a cat?" snickered somesmurf.

"I'm a wolf," Aiko growled fiercely. She suddenly leaped into the crowd, landing on the offender- Architect. "I don't like being called a CAT, get it? I could rip your miserable head off your shoulder in one swipe!"

Archie stared up at her in horror. "I-I-I-!"

"That's what I thought." Aiko jumped off Architect and trotted toward Gutsy's cabin. "Gutsy-san? I'm tired. Can I take a nap now?"

"A'course yeh can, lassie," Gutsy said, surprised at the sudden mood swings, unlocking the cabin door and holding it for her as she trotted in. "Do yeh need anything else?"

"More fishies~!"

"Right..." Gutsy trailed off, surprised at Aiko's large appetite. He didn't know what was going on with the strange, yet sweet little hybrid. Somehow he thought he would find out soon...

* * *

A few days passed, and Aiko was less and less friendly and inviting. She was easily annoyed, infuriated, and all around irritable. She lashed out easily, becoming fierce and mean. SHe was also eating a lot of fish. Grouchy could hardly keep up with her cries of, "GROUCHY! Fishies, please~!"

Gutsy wasn't sure what was happening to his lovable little wolf. He had been surprised to see she was slowly getting a bit of a belly, but considering how much she was eating, he was surprised she wasn't getting BIGGER.

What was wrong with Aiko?

A thought suddenly occuered to him as he watched her eating another fish on the deck. Her tail was flicking in irritation as it flopped about her, and in a bout of rage, she smacked its head. There must have been a lot of force behind it, because the head went flying off the body.

Gutsy decided to pose his question after Aiko's hunger had been satisfied.

It only took a few minutes for her to finish the meal off. She came trotting up to him, growling slightly in a friendly manner. "I wanna take a nap in my nest now," she murmured.

"Of course," said Gutsy, leading her inside. "Bu' Ah 'ave a question for yeh, first."

"Okay," Aiko agreed, settling herself down in her nest.

"Aiko... Before yeh came 'ere, 'ow long was i' before somesmurf... Yer father, I mean... Treated yeh like a pet?"

"About a week."

"Aiko... Ah 'ave ta ask yeh... yer acting really strange... Is there a chance yer...yer..."

"What? Pregnant?" Aiko asked, and a small smirk of amusement sat on her lips.

"Er-aye, pregnant," Gutsy murmured, already knowing her answer and feeling his stone of a heart break at the very thought.

"Yes. I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, fun story: here I am, working on Chapter Two of SaSWSMB, when what happens? I go to save quite a bit of copy&paste progress, and the computer shuts off.**

**What.**

**The.**

**Hell.**

**So, because right now I'm too pissed to work on that, you get more Legend of the Wolf. Go ahead. Boo me.**

**But this is a fun chapter! Two new swash-buckling characters and hints at a new addition. :3**

**So, Streaky Sinbad-**

**Streaky Sinbad: Hi! **

**Is here now. She belongs to BlueDragon1341. Check her out, please!**

**Gutsy Barbossa: Wha' did Ah ever do ta deserve this?**

**And Kelly Sparrow-**

**Kelly Sparrow: 'Sup, scurvy dogs?**

**Is mine. :3**

**Gutsy Barbossa: TWO'a dem?! Wha' did Ah ever smurf ta yeh?!**

**Nothing, but that's the way the cookie crumbles, dearie. **

**Well, now you know how I'm going to try and open my chapters. On , anyway. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Legend of the Wolf_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

* * *

The days began changing into weeks, and, eventually, months. Gutsy watched as Aiko sloly began staying in the cabin, refusing to come out, instead sleeping in her nest. Her belly was slowly growing bigger and round, and Gutsy sometimes caught snatches of her cooing to the child within her.

Eventually, he got to the point that he wouldn't allow Aiko to sleep in her nest. "I's no' proper of me ta let yeh sleep on th' floor ta begin wit'," Gutsy said firmly as she tried vainly to protest.

At night he'd hang his hat up, then get into his hammock. He'd pull Aiko up beside him, then hold her in his arms as the two drifted off.

Sometimes, when Aiko dozed beside him, head on his chest, and while the moon rose in the porthole window, Gutsy would rest a protective hand on Aiko's swollen belly. He could feel a small grin spread across his usually hard face as the tiny, unborn miracle kicked his hand lightly.

"'Ello, li'il one," Gutsy murmured, trying to imagine what the child would look like. "Ah can' wait ta meet yeh, Li'il Smurfer."

* * *

One morning, Aiko became downright furious. With a roar like an enraged lion, she chased Gutsy Barbossa right out of his cabin, shrieking enough to wake Poseidon.

Then Gutsy's eyes caught sight of one of the last ships he wanted to see.

"No' 'er," he groaned, his face going into his hands. "No' now..."

But unfortunately for Gutsy, Streaky Sinbad was coming aboard. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"Gutsy Barbossa! Long time, no see," Streaky smirked mischeiviously, flicking her silver, blue-streaked hair behind her ear with a hand.

"Aye," Gutsy growled. "Fer good reason."

"So I've heard," Streaky purred. "Aooarently you have a very rare and interesting artifact onboard, no?"

"No," Gutsy spat in reply. "Get off me ship before Ah throw yeh off."

"Tut, tut, no need to act so hostile," Streaky pouted. "I just want to see her."

"Aye, and then STEAL 'er," Gutsy snarled. "Ah've known yeh long enough ta know wha' yer really up ta."

Streaky was already strolling across the deck. "Wolf Aiko! Here, wolfie, wolfie, wolfie! Come to Streaky!"

As Streaky turned to walk around the deck a third time, she ran into Gutsy's broad, muscular chest. The pirate captain growled at her. "Ah kin guarentee she won' wanna see yeh," he snarled.

"So you don't deny she's here," Streaky smirked victoriously. "The greatest fable in the wold, the Wolf Aiko!"

Gutsy growled fiercely as he thought of Aiko hidden away in his cabin, her fluffy blonde tail wrapped around her swollen stomach, protecting the tiny child that he, too, had come to love. The idea of Aiko and her child falling into Streaky's greedy hands made him want to vomit.

"You. Are not. Goin'. Ta see. 'Er." Gutsy took a step forward with each word, slowly backing the infernal Smurfette into the mast of his precious ship.

"Come on, Gutsy. I'm sure we can be civil about this. I have the _Legend_ in _print_. I'll trade you for the legend itself."

Though Gutsy had coveted the written legend for years, he didn't even need to think. His reply came swiftly and firmly. "never. Aiko is morth more ta me than all the damn artifacts on yer ship, or the gold in the world. Ah'll die before Ah let anysmurf take 'er."

"That can be arranged."

Gutsy froze as he felt a sword at his back, and heard a high, bell-like voice.

He slowly turned away away from Streaky Sinbad. "Kelly Sparrow."

"You catch on quick." Kelly slowly pulled the sword away from Gutsy and returned it to its sheath. "I've come for Aiko. She summoned me an hour ago."

"'Ow in the 'ell do you know Aiko?" Gutsy demanded.

"We are childhood friends and companions. The girl with hair more golden than the sunlight of summer? THAT is MOI." Kelly gestured to her long, blonde, beaded hair.

"Ah see," Gutsy said at last, surprised that Kelly was, what some referred to as, the Queen of False Angels.

"Tell me where she is," Kelly ordered, "or you will have seen your last sunset."

Gutsy sighed. he hated to admit it, but he knew Kelly had beaten him. "Very well," he managed. "If Aiko 'as indeed asked fer yeh."

Kelly nodded silently and followed him to his cabin door, Streaky bounding excitedly after him. "Gutsy unlocked the door. A soft, enraged growl rose in the darkness of the cabin. Kelly clicked her tongue three times, then whistled a complex birdsong. The growl died, replaced by a pained whimper.

Streaky shot forward, eager to see what lay in the depths of Gutsy's cabin, but Kelly skillfully blocked her with an arm. "No," she spat, glaring at Streaky. "For many reasons. Aiko is a great friend and ally of mine. I already plan to punish you for calling her an 'artifact'. I will certainly not let you see her now, when she is in her present condition."

"'Present condition'?!" Gutsy half-yelped, panicking.

"You know what is wrong," Kelly murmured, her gaze softening at Gutsy's panic. "Be calm. All will be well by moonset. Perhaps even earlier." She placed a comforting hand on Gutsy's shoulder. "I can tell you care for my friend. She will be fine."

Gutsy felt Kelly's words beginning to calm him. Slowly, excitment flooded him. He would finally meet the tiny son or daughter that had greeted him so often, who had fluttered at his hand and who had easily, without any effort, stolen his heart alongside their mother, claiming the stone as their own.

Kelly turned into the cabin and Gutsy heard the lock click. He knew he could easily open it again with his key, but he also knew Aiko wished for privacy for what he assumed was the birth of her child.

Streaky glared at the door. "What was that about?"

"None'a yer buisness, bitch," Gutsy growled. "Now get off me ship before Ah use me pistol."

Gutsy cocked his gun threateningly, and Streaky, seeing he wasn't kidding, sighed. "Fine..." she spat, glaring at him. "But I'll get you for this, bastard."

"The Wolf Aiko ain't an artifact," Gutsy snarled fiercely.

"Really?" Streaky smirked. "Is she really as tame and obeidient as they say?"

Gutsy looked Streaky over calmly, as though deciding where to shoot her first.

Streaky turned and made a beeline for her ship."

Gutsy smiled as she began ordering her crew to leave.

"An' don' come back if yeh know wha's good fer yeh," he roared, making a slitting motion across his own throat.

Finally, Sinbad was just a speck in the distance, and Gutsy was settling down to wait for Aiko.

* * *

"Cap'n?"

Gutsy turned at the sound of Grouchy's voice. It was about midnight, and Gutsy was too anxious to try and rest. He wondered vaguely if this was normal.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Grouchy asked, his voice respectful but curious.

"Nay. Ah'm waitin' fer Sparrow ta leave."

"Why is she here?"

"Seein' an old friend."

"Ah."

Grouchy waited, but when Gutsy did not elaborate, he headed below deck where the crew slept.

Gutsy stared up at the moon. What bothered him most was this... _Silence_. Should it be so quiet? Shouldn't Aiko still be roaring fit to wake the dead?

He heard plenty of stories of females who died giving birth to their offspring. He'd never listened before; the stories were usually told to paniac a pregnant woman's husband; besides, death was as natuarl as life. When it came down to it, shouldn't there be balance?

But now he saw he didn't want balance. He wanted Aiko.

And then a new, equally terrifying thought came to him. What if Aiko went through all the pain of labor, and survived, but lost her precious baby? What if the little one who greeted him so often was already dead? Or too weak to survive outside their mother's womb?

Gutsy shuddered; he could see, in his mind's eye, a tiny child: mewling and whimpering, trying as hard as it could to survive, only to simply curl up at its mother's side, asking to be kept warm in its final moments.

He watched mentally as Aiko sadly curled her tail around the little one, murmuring softly in the child's ear.

Then he heard the mournful whimper he imagined Aiko would make as her child's life was so cruelly torn away from it.

"Please be safe," he whispered into the darkness of the night, gazing up at the cold, heartless moon so high above him. "Please live."


	4. Chapter 4

**So. Because I still don't even want to look at the SaSWSMB document, you can have Chapter Four early.**

**GB: Me concept was created by YinYang an' BlueDragon.**

**SS: My design is BlueDragon's, my bitchiness comes from YinYang.**

**KS: Me and WA are all YinYang's!**

**Peace, scurvy dogs! ;D**

* * *

_Legend of the Wolf_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

* * *

The moon was just beginning to sink behind the horizon when Gutsy's sharp, alert ears caught the sound of a door opening.

Kelly Sparrow stepped outside, her face red and beaded with sweat, but not looking distraught. She instead looked exhausted; her hair didn't gleam the way Gutsy remembered it doing on their many nighttime duels In he moonlight.

He stood up, fear pounding in his throat; had either been lost? Had both?!

Kelly caught sight of his terrified expression. She smiled tiredly. "They're fine," she murmured softly. "Tired, but fine."

She gestured to the open door. "Go on. They're waiting for you. I'm going to leave."

"Thank yeh," Gutsy murmured, surprised he would ever say such things to Kelly Sparrow.

"If Aiko trusts you, I must do the same," Kelly sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "But if you ever hurt her, I will end you. And the same goes for... Well, you know."

Gutsy nodded solemnly, then watched as the agile piratess expertly leaped back to her ship.

He turned, inching into his cabin. Kelly had lit several oil lamps, so the room was lit by a soft, warm, flickering glow.

He carefully locked the door, then turned to face the room.

Aiko was curled up in her nest, her tail curled around something she was smiling at, though his expression showed she was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to get some sleep.

Gutsy inched cautiously toward her. "Aiko?"

She looked up at him. She seemed frightened as she coiled her body around her child more.

"Ah'm no' goin' ta 'urt yeh," Gutsy murmured soothingly. "Ah jus' wan' ta meet the li'il one, if tha's okay wit' yeh."

Aiko looked at him worriedly, but she slowly moved her tail, allowing him to see what was curled up at his side. Gutsy stared, shocked.

Three puppy-like babies were huddled at Aiko's side. One had red ears, and a red tail. The second pup was a brunette, and the third, tiniest baby was a blonde.

Smiling, he reached down, carefully stroking the blonde pup's head. "'Ave yeh named 'em?"

Aiko nodded, seeming surprised by how happy he seemed to be seeing her triplet puppies.

"Who's this?" he asked, stroking the redhead puppy's head.

"He's Takashi," Aiko smiled, gently nuzzling the child's head.

"This sweetheart?" Gutsy asked, stroking the brunette's back.

"She's Akina."

Gutsy almost laughed as the blonde child crawled toward the pirate captain, screwing her face up until she found his knee, then curled up beside it. "An' who's this friendly li'il baby?"

"Her name is Asumi," Aiko said, smiling at her blonde daughter affectionately.

"Yer a mother," Gutsy said softly, smiling down at the puppies. "Yeh 'ave two daughters and a son."

Aiko nodded, but her face was sad as she carefully and gently wrapped her blonde tail around Akina and Takashi for warmth.

"Is somethin' wrong, lass?" Gutsy Barbossa asked.

"It's just... They don't have a father. They don't have someone to take care of them if something happens to me. If I die... It's like they're dead too. My babies are essentially dead if I am."

"No," Gutsy said softly, bending down to kiss her cheek. "Tha's no' true. Ah'll be their father."

"Wh-what?!" Aiko asked, shocked. "N-no, Gutsy-sama, I could never ask you to-!"

"Ah want to," Gutsy interrupted. "Yer worried for their lives if something happens ta yeh. An' Ah don' wan' yeh ta be afraid. Ah plan ta keep yeh safe, bu' if Ah fail ta do tha' fer any reason Ah WILL protect these three." He smiled, before gently picking her up out of the blankets and carrying her towards his hammock.

"N-no!" Aiko yelped. "M-my babbies! I h-have to keep them warm, Gutsy-sama!"

"Hush, love, I know," Gutsy said quickly, laying her down. "Bu' if Ah put them in the 'ammock first, they might fall out lookin' fer yeh. See?" He gently pointed out that all three pups were trying to figure out where they had gone. "They could 'ave gotten 'urt."

Aiko stared at him, shocked that he had her children's safety in mind. She watched, shocked, as he moved back to the nest and carefully picked up all three pups.

He climbed into the hammock next to her, allowing Takashi and Akina to crawl inbetween Gutsy and their mother. But Asumi snuggled right up to him, cuddling him affectionately.

Aiko smiled at the protective way the pirate captain held the little puppy. She cautiously rested her head on his chest as well. "Thank you, Gutsy," she whispered softly. "But you really don't have to do this..."

"A'course Ah do," Gutsy smiled back, carefully moving his arm to wrap it protectively around her side and rubbing her ears gently. "Ah love yeh, Aiko. Ah wan' ta 'elp yeh raise yer children. Ah wan' ta be yer protector. Ah'll never 'urt yeh, or yer babies. Ah'm 'ere ta keep yeh safe."

He kissed her hair, then smirked at her shocked expression.

"You... love me?"

"Aye. Who couldn't love a girl like you?" Gutsy asked her. "Ah love yeh, Aiko. Ah'm no' afraid ta say it. Yer the most amazin' girl in the wirld, an' Ah'm goin' ta keep you, and yer family safe. Yer never goin' ta be alone again."

Aiko gave him a tired smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

Gutsy's eyes snapped open at the sound of a loud, rapid knock on the door.

Asumi gave a loud yowl of fear and clutched Gutsy's coat more tightly in her tiny claws.

"Hush, little one," Gutsy soothed, gently rubbing her blonde ears. "Ah'm 'ere, Mimi. Yer okay. Daddy's 'ere, 'e won' let anysmurf 'urt yeh. Hush..."

When the tiny child had been clamed, Gutsy carefully climbed out of the hammock and cradled little infant Asumi to his chest.

He smiled as the small, blonde pup let out a soft sigh and buried her small, perfect face into his large, blue coat, cuddling closer to his strong, warm chest. He glanced over to where Asumi's mother and siblings were still sleeping.

Takashi and Akina didn't seem to notice Gutsy's sudden absence; Aiko had instinctively wrapped her blonde tail around their small bodies to keep them warm.

He smiled as he noticed the proud, loving smile on Aiko's sleeping face as she cuddled her red-head and brunette children close to her body. He also felt a stab of pride; Aiko trusted him. She _loved_ him. It occurred to them that they could be a family. He smiled down at Asumi, remembering how she had calmed down as he reminded her that he was her daddy, and he was going to take care of her and keep her safe.

Another sharp knock jarred him sharply from his thoughts. He carefully hid Asumi in his coat, then moved to the cabin door. "Aye?" he growled, hardly opening the door so as to keep Aiko and her three infant triplets hidden from view.

"Sir, we've come to port," Grouchy said, seeming puzzled that Gutsy seemed determined to keep him from viewing inside the cabin.

"So?" Gutsy growled. "Yeh woke me up fer that?!"

"Sir, both Streaky Sinbad and Kelly Sparrow are at port."

Gutsy gritted his teeth. Just his luck Sinbad was here, so soon after his most precious treasures were born! If she managed to get her sneaky hands on his little Akina, Takashi, or Asmui...

He shuddered.

But still, the newborns would need plenty of things: clothes, blankets, soft toys. They were swaddled in robes Kelly had given them, but they'd need other things soon. He growled.

"We don' 'ave a choice. We need meat and water, and the crew needs rum. Head fer port."

He closed his door once more and locked it tightly, before looking down at his Asumi. She was yawning, her pale, blue-gray eyes blinking up at him curiously.

"Good mornin', lass," he smiled, shifting her so he could nuzzle her little nose with his own. "Did yeh sleep well?"

Asumi sighed softly, giving him a little smile as he cuddled her.

"Yer so beautiful, sweetheart," he cooed to her. "Jus' like yer mother." He smilied at her, admiring her beauty.

"She is beautiful," Aiko murmured, still in the hammock behind him. "But her beauty far surpasses that of her mother."

Gutsy turned to her, feeling saddened as she said the words. "Why are yeh so convinced yeh aren't gorgeous, my love?" He walked back to the hammock, placing his hand on her cheek.

"If one is told they are wirthless enough, they begin to believe it," Aiko replied sadly, turning away from his gentle, comforting touch.

"You and the babies are me moon and stars," Gutsy replied quietly. "Don't tell me the moon is useless, my love."

Aiko just shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But pasts can poison hearts, my sweet, and mine has poisoned me."

"Nay," Gutsy disagreed quietly. "It made yeh strong."

Aiko stared at him in shock, her icy eyes wide. "What?"

"Yer always puttin' yerself down," Gutsy murmured sadly, placing a comforting hand on her cheek. "But yeh don' see 'ow lucky Ah am." He nuzzled her black nose, a smile spreading across his face.

"You're... Happy?" Aiko asked, as though she couldn't imagine him saying such things while he was reffering to her.

He laughed softly. "Aye. Ah never thought Ah'd find a girl Ah liked, let alone one who liked me back. An' AH never dreamed Ah'd get the chance ta be a father. Jus' seein' 'ow much li'il Asumi trusts me ta protect 'er makes me so glad yeh came 'ere, and 'ad these three."

Aiko smiled slightly and pressed her nose to his. "I'm glad you love them as much as I do, dear one."

Gutsy smiled as Akina and Takashi poked their little heads out from Aiko's tail, their blue and silver eyes shining as they gazed at him in curiousity. "Aye," the pirate captain smiled as he stroked their furry ears. "Ah always will."

* * *

**FYI:**

**Akina, Takashi, and Asumi are all mine.**

**Akina is ALWAYS Aiko's daughter.**

**Takashi and Asumi are characters that I used for Akina's littermates in this story, but in other stories they are the youger siblings of Kelly and Katana's son, Kanaye.**


End file.
